


差别

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hermaphrodites character, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 马达本，马达本，马达本underage+abo，更多雷点详情见notes





	差别

**Author's Note:**

> 是双性阿本  
> 是双性阿本

**是双性阿本**

 

十六岁和十八岁的差距有多大？在这之前本认为也没多大，因为他们仍然在同一所学校，中间只差一级，大部分课在同一条走廊上的，储物柜就在对方隔壁，连中午吃饭的时候也一定会坐在同一张桌子上。高中二年级和高中三年级没有多大区别，所以同理，十六岁和十八岁也没有多大区别。

每天都见面意味着他们很难察觉到彼此身上的改变，唯一的例外在周末晚上通宵的时候，留宿时马特总会和本一齐挤在后者的那张小单人床上，互相拿发育期过于突出的手肘戳着对方的肋骨，关节和过长的四肢尴尬的纠缠成一团难以拆开的毛线，在低声咒骂中伴随着含糊不清的笑声。本记得马特有一次在这种时候抱怨说他是不是又长高了，那时候马特一手握着本的手肘，另一只手在单薄的被单底下拧着他在胯骨附近的一小撮皮肤，本被他搞得又痛又痒还挣扎不开，于是拿冰凉的脚趾去使劲夹马特大腿部位的肉，他们立刻在床上打闹成一团，半真半假的打骂直到最后一齐忍不住的笑出声来。

和马特在一起时总是这样的，互相理解而且轻松自在，两岁的差距根本不算什么，他们仍然是彼此最好的朋友。

 

本不久前才经历了他的第一次发情期，注射抑制剂的感觉就像是发烧时去医院吊水，循规蹈矩，没人拿奇怪的眼神看他，但也没人告诉他这究竟是怎么一回事。那一周里本始终有点低烧，身体很容易出汗，也很容易疲倦，但总体来说没什么和生病在家不一样的体会。

说实话，在照着镜子的时候，本一点也不觉得自己像个欧米茄，他今年十六岁了，身高已经快要赶上他的爸爸，肩膀宽阔但其他部分依然细瘦，看起来活像根撑高的竹竿；他的脾气也谈不上好，顽固又倔强，还顽皮的要命，总喜欢到处惹事。他不像是欧米茄，但也不像阿尔法，有时候他会想知道其他人是不是也这么觉得的。这种感觉很奇怪，就好像哪怕是在自己的皮囊里也浑身不自在。

那一周度过之后，马特终于被放进了阿福列克家的屋子里，似乎谁都没意识到这个和本差不多高的男孩不仅是个阿尔法，还比他大了两岁。他冲进本的房间的架势活像是橄榄球场上的俯冲，一进门就抓着另一个男孩的肩膀一边摇晃一边在他耳边大喊大叫，被推开之后又凑上来在本的腰上挠他痒，他烦人的要命，还浑身都散发着刺鼻的烟和汗的味道，但本最后还是忍不住的笑了出来，然后猛扑了回去。

晚上的时候他们仍然是一起睡的，本还有点不舒服，所以一直蜷着身体窝在属于自己的那一边，他们在关了灯的房间里背贴着背聊天，漫无目的的胡扯着，想到什么就说什么，竭力给对方在这一周的认知里添上自己的近况，本不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，又或者他根本没睡着，只是意识在梦境边缘徘徊着。

他的第一个反应是热，汗在不知觉中浸湿了T恤，他的小腹里头在抽筋，不疼，但是感觉很奇怪，让他忍不住的夹紧了腿，试图把自己蜷的更小。他在意识到自己在做什么之前就把一只手滑进了两腿之间，然后迟钝的发现自己不知道什么时候勃起了。但那股陌生的欲望是从其他地方传来的，本一点儿也不确定自己到底在做什么，仍然鬼使神差的让手指钻进内裤里，绕过了老二，滑进更后面的那条缝隙里。

自己的指尖很冷，触碰到的时候感觉像是被冰刺伤，但那种感觉微妙的令人上瘾，本含住下唇，依然紧闭着眼睛，用手指蹭开柔软的外唇后再慢慢的探了进去一个指节。他已经湿了，黏腻的体液从缝隙间溢出来了一点，弄脏了内裤和腿根。本忍不住的小幅度的抽插起来，感觉甬道在自己的手指上痉挛似的的反复裹紧着，内里的热度让他的指尖也温暖了起来，他从来没用这个地方自慰过，但现在看来那感觉也不坏。

床垫凹陷的动静，然后是衣物与被单摩挲似的簌簌声，一双手从后方搂了上来。他忘了马特还在他的床上，而且显然还醒着。本的意识有些混乱，尴尬和羞耻的情绪一并涌上来，但更多的是一种不安的忐忑，就好像他在期待着什么，但具体是什么连他自己也不懂。

马特没有立刻说话，他的心跳正紧贴着本的后背，单薄的衣物根本什么都遮不住，那个心跳飞快，在本听起来简直震耳欲聋，那双平时总是在推搡、抓紧，抱着他的肩膀的手此刻正停留在本的小腹上，掌心摊开后按着那里的皮肤，温热、宽大。

十八岁和十六岁的差距在这时候才体现了出来，阿尔法与欧米茄的差别也是同样，马特晚上才冲过澡，现在他闻起来不像是烟和汗了，而是本的睡衣的味道、橙子味柔顺剂、酸味彩虹糖、旧音响上的铜质褪色剥落似的锈味，还有他自己。他轻轻的揉着本的肚子，脸埋在他的后颈窝里，距离腺体的位置只有几寸，呼吸沉重。

有那么一瞬间，本怀疑马特根本没醒，这只是他的本能在作祟，但很快对方就开始继续动作了，马特的手找到了本僵在原位的手腕，然后跟着一齐挤进了他的内裤里。他在黑暗里摸索着前进的方向，接着在终于发现本的指尖陷入哪里时倒抽进一大口气。

马特小声的咒骂了一句，听起来像是感慨又像是在质疑，似乎还有点生气，他把本的手从短裤里拎了出来，强行按在床单上擦了擦。

“你知道我就睡在你旁边，对吧？”马特抱怨着，换做往常配上这句话的该是后脑勺的一记，但这次他低头咬了一口本的肩膀，阿尔法的牙齿隔着棉质布料轻轻陷进了皮肤里，尖锐的压力让本条件反射的“啊”了一声，然后更用力的夹紧了腿。

“你这不是在帮忙，混球。”他含糊的小声回答着，一只手折过去试图推开他后背上的男孩，但立刻被再次捉住了手腕，马特忽然撩开了床单，坐直起来，他在本扭头过来看自己的时候顺势带着欧米茄一起翻了个身，让他转为正面朝上的姿势，两手握住他的膝盖。

“所以你真的想要我帮忙？”马特在黑暗里问他，声音因为刻意压低而比平时更低沉，他的语气什么都没透露出来，本只能茫然的瞪着他在昏暗中的轮廓，紧张的嚼着自己的下唇。

他知道马特的意思，但与此同时，他也不知道马特的意思。

“呃，我随便。”他故意让自己听起来很轻松，“但是你确定吗？”

几秒的停顿后，马特的轮廓耸了耸肩，“我也随便。”顿了顿，他有些含糊的继续道，“反正，呃，我是说……还不如是我，对吧？”

本愣了一下，然后忽然感觉有点想笑。他咳嗽了几下，依然感觉很紧张，依然心跳飞快，但选择配合的主动张开了膝盖去夹住马特的腰，让对方能倾身靠上来。他最好的朋友嗅起来已经是他们俩混合在一起的味道了，而他们甚至还没搞在一起。

“对啊，还不如是你。”他回答，然后抬手去勾住马特的肩膀。

 

不到十分钟之后，本已经开始非常认真的后悔起了这一整个决定。他的短裤还挂在一只脚踝上，T恤被推到了胸口以上，马特像是有什么口滞问题似的沉迷于又吸又咬他的乳头，弄得他胸口上都是口水，还有些饱胀的刺痛。但最糟糕的是下面的那个大问题，显然，不知道自己在做什么的不止是本一个人，马特已经试图捅进来起码有五分钟了，但他不是刚抵住外唇就一个打滑到了腿根上去，或者在好不容易挤进来一小截的时候就把本戳的又痛又酸，咬牙切齿的开始骂他，于是他就立刻又退了出去。

本已经被他弄出眼泪了，被阿尔法的老二顶开的感觉和一根手指完全不能比，说实话，他不觉得自己会享受，他都不觉得自己真的能让那根玩意戳进来，他很可能会被戳坏哪个关键部位，指不定还会大出血，看在上帝的份上，他真的不想做那种半夜围着浴巾去急诊的人。涌起的憋屈和不安情绪在胸口翻滚个不停，但在每次想要开口叫停的时候，本总会犹豫那么一小下，然后就又耷拉着嘴角的张开了腿。

“耶稣他妈的上帝，达蒙，你到底有没有做过啊？”

“我只收到过手活和口活儿，行了吗？”被迫折腾这么久显然也在消磨马特的耐心，但对方接着叹了口气，然后垂头靠在了本的额头上。他像是察觉到了似的抬手摸了摸他的脸，把上面的眼泪仔细的统统蹭掉，然后放缓语气，“我们换个姿势。我不敢直接进去……所以换你自己来试试，行吗，本？”

“你就继续扯吧。”本瞪过去一眼，即便他完全看不见对方的表情，然后才不情不愿的跟着爬了起来。

他们换成了本骑在马特腰上的姿势，刚成熟不久的欧米茄有些手足无措，在马特的腿上磨蹭了好一会儿后才扭扭捏捏的别过手去扶住对方的老二，然后开始往自己腿中间的肉缝里蹭。自己掌握节奏并没有比刚才来的更安心，本用力咬着下唇，腿根都在打着哆嗦，他能感觉到马特的老二顶头在蹭着自己的唇缝，之前的几次尝试让那些溢出的水都抹开在了上头，湿漉漉的，感觉很黏，也很色情。他的脸颊发烫，猛的吸进一口气，然后在小腹凹下去的时候塌腰含进了龟头，被撑开的感觉不太明显了，但他正在被慢慢的一点点填满。

马特在他下面难耐的喘息着，他的声音越来越响，像是完全控制不住自己，两只手在本的大腿上不断收紧，用力掐捏着他的肉，本被他的这种反应吓到了，慌乱间试图伸手去捂住对方的嘴，结果反倒让自己忽然丢了平衡的滑向前去，马特立刻条件反射的直起腰来搂住他，这个动作的本意是好的，但造成的结果就是原本还在缓慢进入的老二一下子捅到了底，本险些惨叫出声，眼泪瞬间就飚了出来，体内被突然捅开的感觉痛的要命，像是被火灼烧着内壁，原本湿润柔软的内腔第一次被这样彻底凿开，里头的水在过于紧凑的摩擦间被彻底消耗，干涩的刺痛不已。本的腰完全软了下去，他难受的要命又一点也不敢动，只能趴在马特的肩膀上小声哽咽咒骂，感到对方在意识到他很痛之后也慌了阵脚。

年轻的阿尔法不比他经验丰富到哪儿去，他慌乱的轻拍着本的后背，来回抚摸着腰和尾椎，试探性的揉了揉他的屁股又立刻松开，那种反应活像是做了错事被当场抓包似的，最后他实在没辙了，于是腾出两只手来捧着本的脸，一边小声道歉一边亲他的眼角，一下一下的啄掉眼泪和汗，他最后亲了本的嘴唇，相贴的瞬间两人都在发抖。

在他们分开之后，马特低声问：“我能试试吗？”他的手虚虚的笼在本的肚子上，轻贴着那里正在痉挛的皮肤，再往里头几寸就会是他的老二所在的位置，本有些茫然的靠在他的肩上，怀疑自己的肚子都被顶的鼓了出来，这个想法让他还在隐隐作痛的甬道不自然的抽紧了几次，说不清楚到底是喜欢还是讨厌。他最终点了点头，手指卷进马特后背上的衣服里头。

恍惚间，马特好像又亲了他一下，本有的迷糊的迎合，感到自己的舌头被很温柔的吸吮着，他发现马特的嘴里还留有晚餐时黑加仑汁的味道，舌尖是甜的。一只手握住了他自己的老二，依然半勃起着，马特在替他手活儿，不知道为什么这反倒比马特的老二在他肚子里更让他不好意思，本轻哼了一声，别过头去中断了他们的吻，把脸重新埋进对方的颈窝里。

手指撸动着柱身，拇指蹭过顶端溢出的前液再抹开在下面，马特干起这事儿来倒是很熟练，没一会儿本就开始主动挺腰进他的掌心里，这个动作牵引着他体内的那根老二也开始在肉洞里打着旋的轻轻磨蹭着，疼痛感退散了不少，本小声呻吟着，咬住了满满一嘴对方的睡衣。

在那些灵活的手指滑到囊袋下头的时候，本猛地打了个激灵，马特碰到了他们正连在一块儿的那个部位，湿漉漉的指腹抵着阴唇上方的那个肉蒂来回磨蹭着，时不时揉捏几下，本在意识到之前就呻吟的越来越大声，陌生的快感冲击着他的大脑，热度从那个位置直冲进小腹里，热流则是从体内溢出，他忍不住的夹紧了，听到马特在他耳边闷哼一声，手指也用力了一点，对着阴蒂用力按了下去。

他们这么来回蹭了好一会儿，本直到高潮结束之后才迟钝的反应过来自己是高潮了，他还从来没用那里高潮过，感觉有点像失禁似的，很多水从体内涌了出来，从缝隙间溢出来，滴滴答答的落到床单上，他难堪的拿手去抹了好几把，忽然又有点儿不喜欢这种方式的性了。马特只来得及在最后一刻前拔出来后射在了本的肚子上，但一只手在给自己撸出来的时候，他把另一只手的两根手指又捅进了本还松软的开合着的穴口里，就好像他还在用力的操他，本被那种感觉搅的头皮发麻，撑着马特的肩膀又忍不住的叫了两声，感到自己的甬道还真的很配合的在马特的手指上收缩个不停，溢出了更多水来。

说实话，看过那么多故事还听过不少朋友吹嘘之后，本确信自己的第一次性体验虽然时间不长，但已经算得上是很圆满了，他觉得不错，他俩都高潮了，而且后来基本也不怎么疼，每次马特插进来的时候都会很满，也很舒服，这样高潮之后的感觉就像跌进了云团里，浑身都软绵绵的，有助于神经放松。最后本满足的叹了一口气，然后跟着马特栽倒回已经彻底被他们搞脏的床单里，心里暗自庆幸还好自己的第一次是和马特，他的好伙计虽然完全不知道自己在做什么，但他显然很了解本，而本也了解他，所以最终结果还是好的。

也许之后他们还能再试试。本漫不经心的想着，感觉睡意已经重新涌了回来。

十六岁和十八岁的差距不大，但足够让马特在搂着他的腰，手掌在他的后背上来回抚摸着的时候忽然问出一句：“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

这句没头没尾的话让本哼笑起来，然后把一句含糊不清的“去死吧，达蒙”埋进对方的颈窝里做为回答，顺带还补了个懒洋洋的中指。但是几分钟的沉默之后，他迟迟没有等到任何熟悉的回应。

然后忽然间，本意识到马特刚才问的并不是性的感觉怎么样。在提出那个问题的时候马特很小心，声音有点变调的哑，他的手一直放在本的身上，抱着他的姿势好像他们还是小时候。

本知道自己应该明白马特其实是在问什么的，他的直觉就是知道——那肯定是一个非常、非常重要的问题。

可他问的到底是什么？他想知道什么怎么样？

这前所未有，但本猛地发现是自己没有跟上马特的思路。他们明明是彼此最好的朋友，尚且年轻的人生里有一大半都是和对方耗在一起度过的，他们会在周一下午一起翘课溜进大剧场去看电影，在学校后头的小巷里和别人打架，还有——显然了——在半夜偷偷摸摸的搞到一起去，贪婪又好奇的探索彼此的身体，他们一样都有天不怕地不怕的勇气和与生俱来的倔强扎根在骨髓里，一贯的波士顿风格。

但十六岁和十八岁的思维方式已经逐渐变得不一样了，本迟来的意识到这次是马特头一回走在了他前面。他本能的想要叫马特等等他，就一小会儿，他肯定会赶上来，他每次都会赶上来的，可是说实话，他连他们是要走去哪里都不知道。

也许是第一次上床的新鲜感和后韵还在作祟，在他再次张开嘴的时候，没有声音出来。本感到茫然无措，还有些恼火，最后他只能顽固的闭上了嘴，感觉就像是在和自己赌气。

“好吧，好吧。我的错，是我高估了你的理解能力。”好一阵沉默之后，马特拍了拍本的后背，像是很无奈似的叹了口气，但接着他又莫名其妙的笑了一下，带动趴在他胸口的本也晃了晃。

在本小声咒骂的时候，他低头亲了一口他头顶的发漩，“……下次我会换个方式再问你的。”

 

 


End file.
